


Burnt Cake

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Gen, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is quick to tell us what Sam has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Cake

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
